california king bed
by Tibby Rose
Summary: and they toast to everything they could have had.


She moves in with him because she has nowhere else to go. She could stay with Finn-he's mad at her, but Finn's stupid and sweet, and he'd continue to let her stay with him. But Quinn's certain she doesn't want to see Rachel not that Finn and Rachel seem to be an item. So she shoves her clothes into her bag, tasting the salt of her tears. She's being that a lot lately. Too much. Quinn Fabray doesn't cry.

Except when she's pregnant.

Wiping at her eyes furiously, she snatches her bag up and storms out of the room. Finn and his mom still aren't back from Sectionals, and Quinn vaguely remembers them making plans to catch up with the Berry family. They invited her, but she had rejected. Good thing, too.

She drives to William McKinley because Mr Schuester mentioned something about an after party, and that way the doors will still be open. Maybe the mattresses from that stupid commercial are still there. Otherwise, she could always pick the lock to Figgins office-nail files aren't just for nails-and sleep on the couch he has in there. It's not exactly Quinn Fabray style, but there's no other option. She supposes there's always Brittany and Santana, but as far as Quinn knows, they're not friends anymore. Not to Santana anyway, and a stupid as Brittany is, even she knows Quinn and Santana are on the outs, and Brittany is always Team Santana.

She hears him before she sees him. He's walking out of the choir room, his tie loose around his neck. A part of her hates him. Hates how he knocked her up, hates how he's Finn's best friend, hates how he sees through her-she hates everything about him. But the other part of her loves him, even if she won't admit it to herself.

"Quinn" he says softly, and Quinn raises an eyebrow in return.

"What are you doing here?" she prompts, because she's pretty sure that Puck owns a house. Maybe not anymore, and the idea of living with him and his family in the school makes her cringe. She's knows it's a long shot, but no one else from the Glee Club is in the choir room and he looks upset. For whatever reason, Quinn doesn't care. Not that much.

"Mr Schuester told me to pack up" he replies with a shrug "It's nice knowing someone doesn't expect you to steal stuff."

She frowns, because she doesn't want Puck here, especially when he's being like this "If I start to care, I'll let you know."

She makes to move past him, but he grabs her wrist. It's a gentle hold, and she could pull away if she wanted to. The thing is, she doesn't.

"You could always leave with me you know. Hannah's fucking weird and mom will probably be mad that you're not a Jew, but it's better than living here at this sucky school" she opens her mouth, and his usual cocky grin returns "Besides, the mattresses are gone."

She pulls her hand away, but continues to stand in front of him. He's still grinning at her, and even though it annoys her, she has to agree. Living with Puck is better than being homeless.

"Fine" she says curtly, placing a hand on his chest firmly "But no sexting, and no trying to hit on me or any other girls. I get the bed, but you have to make it. Deal?"

He's quiet for a moment, before winking "Whatever makes you happy, princess."

She frowns, but grabs his arm, and they're quiet for the entire ride to his house.

...

Two hours later, she's sitting in his bed, watching him play Halo while resisting the urge to throw her glass of water at him. She's getting tired-both from the day she's had and of him, but he's too busy yelling at the screen to hear her.

In a way, watching him play is interesting. The games itself is boring, but somehow, Puck makes it interesting to watch. He's good at it, and seems to know what he's doing. If he ends up putting hald the effort he does into this game raising their daughter if they kept her, he'd be a good father. As long as it didn't involve all the shooting that goes on in his games.

She's not very patient though, and finally she snaps "Puckerman!"

He pauses the game, turning around to grin at her "Sup Fabray?"

She rolls her eyes "I'm tired. Quit your game so I can sleep."

He frowns but does what he's told, sitting on the edge of the bed when he's done. Quinn glares at him, because this isn't her idea of sleep.

She opens her mouth, but Puck beats her to it "I know, I know. But I was just wondering-do you think things would have been different if you and I were the ones who got together, not you and Finn?"

She scoffs at that "As if that would ever happen."

"I know that, but" he rolls over so he can look at her, and she sighs "You're really hot, Quinn. And I don't Finn really saw that, cause he's fucking dumb and prefers Rachel Berry. She's hot, but annoying, and you're hotter, so I don't know what the fuck he's doing."

She raises an eyebrow, even though that may be the nicest thing someone's said to her in a while "I said not hitting on me."

"I'm not hitting on you, Quinn. It's the truth."

She smiles despite herself, before shaking her head and pointing to the door "Get out, before your mother yells at us for sharing the bed. I don't feel like listening to another '_Why couldn't you knock up a nice, Jewish girl, Noah?' _rant."

He grins and gets up, pausing at the door for a moment after he's switched off the light.

"Problem?" she demands because she's growing sick of him.

He shakes his head and grins "I really hope our baby gets your looks, but my brains. That way, even if she's beautiful, she'll be smart enough to know not to sleep with guys like me."

She throws a pillow at him, threatening to kill him later, and he ducks out the door. It's only after he's left, and the only sounds she can hear is his sister snoring and his guitar softly downstairs, that she realizes she misses him.

...

Hours later, she's barely gotten any sleep. She blames Puck for pissing her off, but honestly, she's sad. She's cried twice and still can't sleep, and even a hand on her stomach won't comfort her.

Even with her pregnancy senses, she doesn't notice he's in the room until she feels the bed dips and she feels his arm around her. A part of her wants to slap it and tell him to leave, but she can't.

"You know Quinn, you cry really fucking loud. Hannah snores like a chainsaw and probably can't hear over that, and mom could probably sleep through an Earthquake, but I can hear you." He's silent for a moment, and she places her own hand on his "Are you sad?"

She shakes her head even if it's a lie, and pulls away abruprtly. She'd move away from him, but his bed is tiny and can barely fit her in it, let alone the both of them. But it's somewhat comforting to feel him behind her.

"No" she breathes "I'm fine."

She knows he knows it's a lie, but unlike Finn, he doesn't press the issue and she's glad "Alright. Is the baby sad?"

She shakes her head again, listening to their breathing for a few moments. Their breaths are almost in sync, and it gives her a slight twinge of happiness "No, the baby's not sad."

"Alright. Just as long as my girls are good." They're silent again, but she knows he's going to speak again, and for once, she doesn't stop him.

"We would have been awesome together."

She smiles, and he stays, and she thinks she could love him.


End file.
